I don't know about your mean
by DarkVoca
Summary: Sena sama Suzuna terkunci di dalam gudang..! apa yg akan terjadi..? Silahkan baca selengkapnya... :


Ini pertama kali'a aq bikin fic. Sorry y klo crita'a jlek. ^.^

~ o_O ~

I don't know about your mean

By : Ic21-Lia

Selamat membaca.. :)

~ o_O ~

Pada suatu petang,turun hujan yg sangat lebat. Aku terlambat pulang karena tugas piket. Krn sudah mulai sore,aku pulang menerobos hujan lebat & berangin. Saat melintasi gerbang sekolah Deimon,aku melihat masih ada seseorang yg berlatih di tengah hujan seperti ini!? Karena hujan lebat disertai angin,aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Ternyata orang itu menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung lari menghilang. Krna aku penasaran,akupun berusaha krna dia sangat cepat,aku gagal mengejarnya. Saat aku sadar,aku bingung telah berada dimana. Krna takut,tanpa sadar akupun menangis.

"mungkin orang tadi hanyalah khayalanku saja! Mana ada orang latihan ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini!!! Dasar Suzuna bodoh karena mengikuti orang itu!!!!" kataku kesal sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri.

Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku mengejarnya begitu saja."Huuuft.. Sudah jam 6,mana ada orang lagi disini!" kataku sedih + pasrah. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ada 1 org lagi di sekolah ini. "Huft,khayalanku lagi!" kataku pasrah. "tapi kenapa semakin lama orangnya semakin jelas?!" mukaku berkerut bingung( dalam keadaan ½ menangis ).

Ternyata aku salah. Orang itu bukan hanya khayalanku saja!

"sedang apa kau disini?ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini?sendirian??"tanyanya. aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Aku tak berani menatap mukanya. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Lalu pelan2 aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sena!

"Sena!!" kataku terkejut ½ berteriak.

"S,Suzuna!?" tanyanya kaget. "mengapa kau ada di gudang olahraga ini?" tanyanya heran.

"tadi aku mengejar seseorang yg masih ada di lapangan. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya khayalanku saja." Kataku pasrah. Sena hanya tersenyum.

"ayo cepat keluar sebelum gudang ini dikunci!!" ajak Sena. "Hmm" kataku pelan.

Saat kami berjalan menuju pintu,tiba2 pintunya tertutup. Sena berusaha membuka pintu itu,tapi percuma! Lalu tangiskupun pecah. Aku ketakutan sekali!! Disini sangat2lah gelap!!

"apa yg bisa kita lakukan? Aku takut!! Takuut sekali!!" tangisku. Tiba2 Sena memelukku.

"jangan menangis! Kan ada aku. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari gudang ini!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Dadaku langsung berdebar kencang sekali saat melihatnya tersenyum. Lalu tangiskupun terhenti. Rasanya aku tak ketakutan lagi. Aku merasa sangat lega saat berada di dekatnya. Terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Yang ada hanya suara isakan tangisku tadi. Aku masih terbayang2 senyumannya tadi.

Tiba2 suaranya memecah keheningan. "kenapa mukamu merah?? Kau masih menangis? Atau kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"eh,em,ah,ma,masa'?memangnya mukaku merah ya? M,mu,mungkin kau salah lihat!?" kataku panik & aku langsung memalingkan mukaku.

"mungin memang hanya aku saja yg salah lihat. Tapi kau tidak apa2 kan??" tanyanya cemas.

"tidak,aku baik2 saja kok!" jawabku. Sesaat aku berfikir, "ternyata Sena keren juga ya?!" batinku.

"kira2 kapan ya kita bisa keluar dari gudang ini??" tanyanya. "aku beruntung terkunci disini bersamamu." Lanjutnya.

"kenapa?" tanyaku sangat heran.

"eh! Bicara apa sih aku ini? Sudah lupakan saja!" pintanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Tatapi aku masih heran dengan kata2nya tadi. "semakin kufikirkan,semakin aku penasaran. Sebaiknya kulupakan saja!!" batinku.

Setelah beberapa saat,pintu gudang tiba2 terbuka. Tanpa ragu lagi,kami langsung lari kearah ointu. Saat sudah diluar,ternyata hujan sudah reda. Aku melihat ada kak You didekat pintu.

"Kak You yg telah mengunci kami?" tetapi dia langsung pergi sambil membuat balon dari permen karet tanpa gulanya. Ternyata tadi hanyalah rencana Hiruma untuk mengurung kami! "Huuh,kak you menyebalkan!" teriakku dalam hati.

Apa yg kurasakan ini? Aneh rasanya! Aah,sudah tak usah difikirkan! Apa maksud perkataan Sena yg tadi ya?!

* * *

Whahahahahaha..!!! :D

dodol gw bkin ficnya..!!!!

maksud..!!!!

Mohon reviewnya ya.!? :)

Arigatou..!! :)


End file.
